Aquila Hawk
}}' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#FFFFFF; background:#042902;" | '''Personal Data' |- ! Real Name: | realname|Kyle Penwell |- ! Known Aliases: | aliases|'Quila, Hawky, Tequila Hawk, AH |- ! Species: | species|Human |- ! Age: | age|20 |- ! Height: | height|5'9" |- ! Weight: | weight|170lbs |- ! Eye Color: | eyes|Brown |- ! Hair Color: | hair|Dusty Brown |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#FFFFFF; background:#042902;" | Biographical Data |- ! Origin: | origin|Meta/Tech |- ! Identity: | identity|Secret |- ! Nationality: | nationality|Caucasian British |- ! Occupation: | occupation|Technologist, Musician |- ! Place of Birth: | birthplace|Birmingham, England |- ! Base of Operations: | hometown|The Penwell Mansion (Located outside the city of Metropolis) |- ! Marital Status: | marital|Single |- ! Known Relatives: | relatives|James Penwell - Father (Deceased) Jefferson Penwell - Brother (Current C.E.O of Coldsteel Inc.) |- |} "Dad told me to keep running." Kyle thought to himself, clutching tightly to a few papers and a petite, blue luminary cylinder. The young one made haste through the entricate hallways of Coldsteel HQ, and never did he look back. While immature and childish, Kyle understood that his father was being serious and stern with him. "There's no turning back. I'm sure he's fine.." He knew his father was dead on arrival once he saw those criminals show up. He observed how aggressive they appeared, how they grasped their cold, soul less, steel machine guns. The man in the middle was the worst, his face filled with corruption and anger, so much it seemed to surge out of him, tainting everyone in his way. "How does he expect me to protect our research?" He questioned himself as he made his way into the courtyard, the night sky torn asunder by a raging war of thunder and lightning. Before the clouds washed out his father's work in tears, Kyle stowed the papers away in his coat pocket. "I've lost them..hopefully.." He spoke aloud as he eventually arrived in the heart of the courtyard, where conveniently a statue of his dad had been erected. James had become an inspiration around the globe. His intuition and imagination led him to create some of the finest equipment ever constructed, and had he still been alive, this new invention would have fulfilled his dreams. Forever he had been aiding heroes, but at last he could be able to "create" them. The boy made one quick glance at the small vessel. "I know what to do dad." A new hero would rise.. B'''orn in the city of Birmingham, England, Kyle Penwell would have been any ordinary child if it hadn't been for his genius of a father. James Penwell was the Founder and C.E.O of Coldsteel Incorporated, and became a proud supporter of the hero community by developing weapons, gadgets, and defense systems for heroes around the world to use. Growing up, Kyle stuck to his father's side. When he was born, Kyle's mother had passed away during child labour. With his only role model being his father, Kyle became hooked on technology and began helping his father with small electronics and equipment. As he grew up, so did his inventing skills. From repairing a simple remote, to now assisting in constructing a tesla rifle. At the age of 11, Kyle began working with his dad along with his older brother, Jefferson. The companies reputation grew, and many people began to notice the intellectual minds within the family. In particular, there was one man. A Russian that went by the name of Victor Petrovich. Victor, also a scientist, had actually worked with James Penwell many years ago. Eventually he went on his own to building a company from the ground up. James had done the same at the time, a thus found Coldsteel Inc. A rivalry forged between the two scientists, seeing who could construct the best gadgets and technology. The competition didn't last long though as Petrovich went into bankruptcy, only two years after the company was founded. James hadn't heard from Victor since, until now, when Petrovich once again would try to form a interprise of infamy. It wasn't till recently where information was leaked on Coldsteel's latest project, MOMENTUM. James always assisted heroes by providing them with his state-of-the-art equipment and technology, but with this new formula heroes could be created. His fascination for super speedsters led him to begin creating a new compound that would perk a user's senses and most of all, create them into being a speedster. If formulated correctly, the user would be granted superspeed permanently. This new formula was far better than past drugs, as there would be no ill side effects such as dehydration, exaustation, psychosis, and possibly other fatal effects. What made it so remarkable was that the new formula was permament compared to past drugs. MOMENTUM contained a weak chemical that at first would begin to stimulate the user's nerve sensors in the brain, allowing them to have heightened senses. Then it would begin to partially speed up the user's metabolism at first, and later it would gradually accelerate the process. This way, stress and micro-fractures were less likely to occur and the friction of adjusting to the new speeds did no harmful damage. This is what had Petrovich interested again in James' work. This would be a breakthrough in science and Victor could make a fortune, and perhaps, start up his company again. These ideas of power corrupted his mind. He hungered for this new formula now. He wanted to claim it for his own.. It was April 6th, 2002. There's was only a week before the company would unveil their newest creation, and it was when Petrovich struck. Traffic in the Coldsteel HQ had died down, and Kyle and his father were at the time locking away Project: MOMENTUM before its worldwide release. Petrovich had hired a team of special operatives to aid him in infiltrating the Coldsteel construct and in stealing the company's new formula, along with any other schematics they could find and make for a quick "snatch and grab". With these in his possession, Victor Petrovich would creat a company built on infamy. When they had finally reached their destination inside the headquarters, the team encountered James and Kyle. To see his past co-worker and friend was a suprise, but he had no doubt it would come to this. Victor had always desired the need for fame and glory, and MOMENTUM would do the trick and more. James took no chances at letting his lifework stolen and quickly gave the chemical equation and a sample of the formula to Kyle, and pleaded him to make haste Kyle had no choice but to follow his father's orders. Kyle sprinted down an adjacent corridor, trying to get as far away from the criminals as possible. It would be the last time the two would ever see eachother, but James had given Kyle everything that was required to making Project: MOMENTUM possible. He had put trust in his youngest and brightest son to protect their greatest work. James saw in Kyle how much he loved working on this new project, and the gleam in his eye when they had finally finished working on their crucial research made the father and C.E.O smile. He only prayed and hoped, however, that Kyle would understand how to protect the formula.. ''Martial Arts -'' Before Kyle had ever recieved his powers, he had studied in various styles of martial arts. However, he practiced three main arts to which he uses against any opposition today. First is Tae Kwon Do, a common and popular art practiced by many around the world. It focuses on using more fast footwork and kicks, rather than heavier, hand techniques. Hence the second style, Shorei-Ryu. Acting as a counter-part to the quick kicks of Tae Kwon Do, Shorei-Ryu is more "open-handed" and is based off of the five animal principles. These principles included the Dragon, Tiger, Snake, Crane, and Leopard. This style of karate focuses on low stances, powerful form, and strong execution. Lastly, and perhaps Kyle's favorite. Caporeia, a beautiful style of martial arts originating from the Brazilian culture that fits into Kyle's persona very well. Caporeia requires graceful motions, energy, and soul in order to perfect the style. ''Acrobatics - '' Using his speed and flexibility, Kyle has developed a basic understanding of acrobatics from his training in martials arts. Combined with his speed, Aquila makes himself very agile and a hard target to hit accurately. leftright left ''Humanity -'' Kyle is human and cannot change that. He will grow older, eventually passing on. For now, if it wasn't for shield and speed, one precise shot could end his life. ''Slowdown -'' Basically anything that has a chance to stop Aquila in his tracks. This includes cryogenetics, kinetic energy, cold weather, and any other unknown forces or gadgets. ''Ego -''''' Aquila is a thrill seeker, adrenaline junkie, and thinks very highly of himself. Growing up next to one of the most economically powerful beings in the world, he thinks he's capable of nearly anything. Aquila enjoys the heat of battle and all things dangerous, and will risk his life just to fulfill his desire to have fun and be amused. Aquila believes many of the criminals and opponents he faces will not stop him. While having a strong willpower is good at times, Aquila's tends to lead him into trouble.